everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Their Own Accord (Modern Warfare 2)
Cutscene A TV screen displays an Emergency Broadcast System announcement. Emergency Broadcast System:'' '' PRINCE GEORGE'S COUNTY RESIDENTS''' ARE INSTRUCTED TO GO DIRECTLY TO THE HEALTH DEPARTMENT AT 147 KIRKWOOD AVE. PICK-UPS EVERY 15 MINUTES FROM COMMUNITY COLLEGE CAMPUS IN UNIVERSITY TOWN. /// EMERGENCY EVACUATION IN PROGRESS. /// HEAD IMMEDIATELY TO YOUR NEAREST SERVICE SHELTER. TROOPS WILL BE THERE TO MEET YOU. BRING A PHOTO ID AND NO MORE THAN ONE BAGGAGE ITEM PER PERSON. /// BE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS. REMAIN ALERT. '''Washington D.C., U.S.A. Private James Ramirez starts in a bunker. As he moves around explosions shake the room and soldiers are seen overlooking electronics and wounded soldiers. A medic is carrying a wounded soldier on his back, there is a conversation between two Rangers. Ranger: We've got wounded! Ranger 1: Wounded man coming through! Ranger 2: Is he alright? Ranger 1: '''Yeah, He got hit by a morter and shot in the foot but its not too bad. '''Ranger 3: '''He'll be alright, but he needs treatment now. '''Ranger 4: I need to rest, man. Its too much up there. Ranger 5: 'We all feel the same way man. (Note, This is really hard to hear!) ''Ramirez meets up with Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn and the team at the entrance. '''Ranger: On your feet - we're Oscar Mike. Sgt. Foley: Roger, Two-One Actual out. Listen up! This evac site is getting hit hard and we need to buy 'em some time! Hooah? Rangers: Hooah! The team moves out of the bunker. Overlord: All callsigns, the LZ is under heavy fire. Uncover enemy positions and engage potential targets. As the player comes out of the bunker he sees the damaged Washington Monument. American evac choppers evacuating wounded and Russian attack helicopters attacking ground forces are seen flying around Washington D.C. The team heads towards the Department of Commerce. A Javelin missile is seen fired from the top corner of the building and flying down towards an Abrams tank on the street. Ranger: Move your men up! GO! Ranger 2: Hooah! Ranger 3: We're taking too much Fire! Ranger: Incoming! Take cover! Sgt. Foley: Overlord, this is Hunter Two-One Actual. Requesting airstrike, over! Overlord: Uh, negative Two-One Actual, all available air units are currently tasked with multiple casevacs along the Potomac. Proceed west to the target building and provide support, out. Sgt. Foley: Everyone move up, get out of the killzone! We gotta buy some time for those casevac birds! Overlord, Two-One Actual! We're screening west with no adjacent support, and friendly victors from BCT One are hauling ass past us, over! Overlord: Roger. Brigade Combat Team One has already peeled off an LAV to provide suppression, over. If the player waits. Overlord: 'Hunter Two-One, this is Overlord. SEAL teams are maneuvering into position on the northwest corner of the target building. Link up with them on the top floor and eliminate enemy fire teams, over. ''As they move up to the front of the building an LAV is seen firing at the upper floors, suppressing the enemy. '''Sgt. Foley: All right! BCT One's LAV has them suppressed! Get ready to move on my mark! Ready! Go go go! Move up! Move up! If the player is a bit behind... Sgt. Foley: Ramirez! Move up and stay out of that LAV's line of fire! Under cover fire, they enter the Department of Commerce. Sgt. Foley: Move up! Go! Go! They engage foot-mobiles in the building. Sgt. Foley: Use your grenade launchers! Move in! They pass the lobby into the hallway. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, this is Two-One Actual, be advised, we're inside and proceeding to the upper floors. Overlord: Roger, Overlord copies all. They engage hostiles in the hallway. Sgt. Foley: Fire team has been suppressed in Section One-Alpha. Overlord: Solid copy, Two-One. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, this is Hunter Two-One Actual. Proceeding to the mezzanine. Tell the LAV from BCT One to hold their fire, over. Overlord: Copy that, Two-One, good hunting. They go up the stairs to the second floor. They engage more hostiles. Sgt. Foley: Hostiles suppressed in Section Two-Echo. Overlord: Roger that, Two-One. They move up a pile of rubble up to the fourth floor. The damaged Capitol Building is seen out in the distance. Cpl. Dunn: That's the freakin' Capitol Building, man. Overlord: Hunter Two-One be advised, hostiles on the southwest corner of the fifth floor are hammering the evac site, over. Sgt. Foley: Solid copy, Overlord. We are Oscar Mike to the fifth floor. Out. They engages more hostiles on the fourth floor and on a balcony across them. Ramirez plants C4 on a SAM site sitting outside and destroys it. The hostiles are eliminated. Sgt. Foley: Enemy fire team eliminated in Section Four-Charlie. Overlord: Copy that, Two-One. They head up the stairs to the fifth floor. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, We're on the fifth floor, proceeding to the southwest corner. Shadows are seen across the hall. Cpl. Dunn: I got movement. Sgt. Foley: Watch your sectors. Check those corners. The player can hear a Ranger on the radio Ranger 1: '''Hunter Two-One needs support. '''Ranger 2: We are leaving! Ranger 3: Take out that BTR! They engage hostiles on the fifth floor. The enemy's crow's nest on the southwest corner is in sight. Sgt. Foley: All Hunter units, I have a visual on the enemy's crow's nest on the southwest corner. Move forward and clear it out. They clear the enemy crow's nest. Sgt. Foley: Overlord this is Hunter Two-One Actual. We have secured the enemy's crow's nest on the southwest corner. Overlord: Overlord copies all. The evac site at the Washington Monument reports several transports away, but they are still vulnerable. Can you provide support from your position, over? Sgt. Foley: Roger that! We're sittin' on a stockpile of enemy munitions! We'll dig in and burn through their ammo! Out! Ramirez, get on that sniper rifle! Scan for targets to the south of the Washington Monument! Evac Site: All callsigns on this net, this is the Washington Monument Evac Site! We're holding on our own but have glassed enemies to the west and are taking fire from that direction! Sgt. Foley: We got foot-mobiles firing Javelin rockets on the evac site! Ramirez, get on the Barrett and take them out! Ramirez mans the "M82 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle" and snipes out Javelin soldiers. Overlord: 'Hunter Two-One be advised, you have enemy foot mobiles converging on your position...stay frosty. ''After about ten shots... '''Cpl. Dunn: Hostiles in the perimeter! Open fire! Open fire! They engage incoming hostiles. Cpl. Dunn: Taking fire! Taking fire! Foot mobiles in the perimeter! They manage to hold them off. Overlord: Hunter Two-One, recommend you clear outta there...I see a mass of foot-mobiles converging on your position... Sgt. Foley: Negative negative! I have eyes on enemy armor and helicopters advancing on the evac site from the south and southwest! Ramirez, use some of this ordnace to take out the enemy vehicles! Move! Ramirez! Take out those vehicles! The evac site is taking heavy fire! Enemy vehicles are closing in! Take 'em out! Ramirez and his team grab Javelins and fire on enemy helicopters and BTRs, providing support for the evac site. Overlord: Hunter Two-One, you've bought the evac site valuable time! Well done! Now get your ass to the roof ASAP...you are in danger of being overrun! Sgt. Foley: Roger that, we're headed to the rooftop! Everyone, move out! Get to the roof and RV with the SEAL Team! Move! Move! They head up the stairs and up the rubble to the roof. Sgt. Foley: We're out of time! Go! Cpl. Dunn: Hostiles closing in! Sgt. Foley: Move up! Go! Go! They reach the rooftop where a Black Hawk is waiting. Russians are seen coming up from below. Dagger Two-One: Hunter, this is Dagger Two-One. We are in position at the LZ on the rooftop, what's your status? Sgt. Foley: 'We're on our way. Hostiles following close behind. ''They board the helicopter and Ramirez mans the minigun. As they take off, across from them, a Russian helicopter fires its missiles but misses. A Ranger fires a Stinger and shoots it down. Dagger Two-One takes off. '''Sgt. Foley: Overlord, we've linked up with the SEALs on the rooftop and are heading out. Interrogative - has the Washington Monument site been evacuated, over? Overlord: '''Negative Two-One, they're still pinned down by infantry and light armor from the World War 2 Memorial. Doesn't look good from here, over! '''Sgt. Foley: Copy Overlord, we'll do what we can from the air, out! Dagger Two-One carrying Hunter Two-One flies towards the WWII Memorial. Dagger Two-One: Dagger Two, SAM launch! Break left break left! SAMs are launched from the WWII Memorial. Little Bird Dagger Two-Two is shot down. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, Dagger Two-Two is hit and going down! Dagger Two-One flies over the WWII Memorial. Dagger Two-One: RPG teams at the World War 2 memorial...pull that trigger till they don't get up. Ramirez fires the minigun, spraying at RPG teams, light armor vehicles, and a lifting helicopter. Dagger Two-One: Enemy gunship lifting off twelve o'clock, War Memorial. As Dagger Two-One flies over the Memorial and Ramirez obliterates everything in it, radio chatter is heard from Overlord telling units to fall back while evacuating as many personel as they can. Evac Site: Dagger Two, the Washington Monument is taking fire from the main road! Overlord: Overlord to all units, Evacuation Order April, I repeat! Evacuation Order April! Everyone get the hell outta there! Ramirez sprays the minigun on the main road. SAMs are launched from the John F. Kennedy Department of Justice, shooting down the other Little Bird and damaging Dagger Two-One. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, we're hit, but still in the air. We've got a massive SAM battery at the Department of Justice...we're going in! Dagger Two-One hovers along the fourth floor of the Dept. of Justice. Ramirez sprays the minigun at RPG foot-mobiles all along the floor. Dagger Two-One: We're losing attitude control! Sgt. Foley: Take us up! If we're going down, we're takin' those SAM sites with us! Dagger Two-One flies over the roof of the building. Ramirez fires at the SAM battery, but the Russians have launched their missiles. Dagger Two-One: SAM launch! Hang on! Dagger Two-One is hit and starts to spin towards the ground. Dagger Two-One: We're hit! Mayday mayday, this is Dagger Two-One. We are going down at grid square Papa Bravo 2... Dagger Two-One crashes. The player's vision blacks out. Ramirez wakes up shell-shocked in the wreckage. Outside, Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Sandler, and Pvt. Wade fend off hostiles from the crash site. Ramirez looks at his hands, which have sustained major injuries. His gloves are torn and his watch is damaged and no longer functioning. Overlord: Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord, do you copy? Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord, how copy? Over. Cpl. Dunn: Sandler, target 2 o'clock! Pvt. Wade: Two mags left! Sgt. Foley: Dunn, talk to me! Cpl. Dunn: I'm okay! Pvt. Wade: Target 9 o'clock, range, 50 meters! Wade turns around and hands Ramirez an M4A1. Pvt. Wade: Take this and stay down! Wade is shot in the back of the head and is killed. Sgt. Foley: Wade's down! Ramirez cocks and locks his M4A1 and begins taking out targets from inside the wreckage. Pvt. Sandler: McCord, reloading, cover me! Pvt. McCord: McCord covering! Pvt. Sandler: Last mag! Sgt. Foley throws a mag at Ramirez. Sgt. Foley: Ramirez! Last mag! Make it count! Team, ammo check! Enemy helicopters drop off more troops. Cpl. Dunn: There's too many of them! Pvt. McCord: Sean! Last mag! Sgt. Foley: Sandler, sound off! Pvt. Sandler: New target, range, 80 meters! Pvt. McCord: Got it, got it! Cpl. Dunn: Three rounds left! Cpl. Dunn is shot and wounded. Sgt. Foley: Corporal! Cpl Dunn: Oh shit... Sgt. Foley: Defend this position! Ramirez runs out of ammo. A helicopter with a searchlight blinds him...